TWDG Murder Mystery!
by Benpaul-official
Summary: Macon always had been a beautiful city. Even down town, it was tame and lovely. But the peace of Macon was about to be disturbed, for 35 of its residents were about to have an 'extraordinary' adventure. A simple invite would change, and scar these people for the rest of their lives...
1. The First 5

Macon always had been a beautiful city. Even down town, it was tame and lovely. But the peace of Macon was about to be disturbed, for 35 of its residents were about to have an 'extraordinary' adventure. A simple invite would change, and scar these people for the rest of their lives...

* * *

CLEMENTINE AND LEE

The 11 year old grunted at her babysitter. "Now, now. Clementine you know-" Clementine turned her head away from Lee. He simply chuckled at her gesture. The baseball hat clad girl thought- no, she knew she was to old for a babysitter.

"All of my friends don't have babysitters."

"If all of your friends jumped off a bridge, would you do it?"

"How highs the bridge?"

Lee sighed in frustration, which was a signal to Clementine that she had won the argument. Her parents, Ed and Diana, left on vacation to go to Savannah. Again. When Diana told Clementine that their next door neighbour, Lee Everett would be her babysitter she was surprised. Where was Sandra? She never did get an answer to that question.

"Hey Sweetpea," She secretly liked that nickname but refused to show it.

"I have a surprise for you." A small but simple envelope was slid towards her. A small stamp sealed it, the initials W.C in its place. "What's this...?" Amber irises scanned the letter. Investigating it further, it appeared that it wasn't fully sealed. Like someone had opened it.

"Your parents got it in the mail yesterday. It's an invite to a dinner. Your mom told me to take you to it, and that she was sorry she couldn't take you." Clementine gave Lee a suspicious look. It certainly looked strange, but genuine. Lee had been neighbours with her for as long as she could remember, he was even invited over to dinner multiple times. "Uh huh..." Lee chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, I know it sounds strange. She told me that apparently this guy hosts some dinner thing every two months, and it's picked at random for who gets invited. So, do you want to go?"

The girl was still suspicious, she never heard anything like that. But it was tempting, and maybe she could make new friends?

"Sure."

* * *

KENNY KATJAA AND DUCK

Everything in the household was peaceful. Katjaa rocked back in forth in her rocking chair knitting a sweater for his son. It was almost done. "Ducky!" The woman called out. Her 13 year old son rushed over to his beloved mother. Despite being a teen, Duck still remained his childish self.

"Yeah mom?"

"Come try on this sweater for me, dear."

"But mooom-"

Their peace was shattered when Kenny's leg appeared in the door way. "HOLY SHIT KAT WE STRUCK GOLD." The redneck waved around a small piece of paper and an envelope with a broken seal on it. "We just got invited to some stupid half-ass dinner that everyone's been talkin' about! Hershel can SUCK. IT."

"Ken, hon, please calm down."

"Calm down? Hell no! Kat we just got invited to William Carvers dinner place...thing. Only the BEST of the BEST get invited!"

"Kenny, everyone's chosen at rand-"

Duck took his parents conversation as an escape route and ran away from the sweater which he dubbed 'the Itcher'. "Can we go?" His cheerful voice interrupted the couple.

"'Course we can!"

"Now hold on a minute Ken- I don't like this. It's so unexpected I don't think we should."

The males started whining. "But Kaaaaat/Mooooom..." Kenny fell to his knees. "This is the perfect time to outrank Hersheeeellll." They gave their best puppy eyes, and Katjaa sighed.

"...Alright. We can go."

* * *

**AN: Hi hi! Author here. As the title of this story says, it's going to be a murder mystery. And I'm gonna say this now, this story is gonna be REALLY long but I'm gonna try to update everyday, once or multiple times. Each of the 'beginning chapters' will feature some of the cast who's participating in this story. If you want, you can leave messages on who you think the murderer is (but I won't say who)! Once we get into the main storyline and someone gets killed, I'll start dropping hints on the murderer.**

**This is actually my second ever fanfiction and I honestly hope you like it! I hope I'm not to OOC at some points. If you wanna ask a question, come find me at Benpaul-official (TWDG RP account) or my main, nononjaku-zure. **


	2. The Next 7

MARK AND GLENN

Pew! "Holy shit man." 'Blood' was splattered on the screen and Glenn was doing a victory dance. The two males were playing an array of video games, ranging from First Person Shooters to RPGS. Mark pouted at his friend. "You're rubbing it in," Glenn snickered and tipped his baseball hat. "You owe me a pizza."

"Glenn, your a pizza boy, not me. Can't you get any pizza?"

"False!" He stated and pointed his finger. "My boss would scream at me! Don't you remember...Last summer?" The boys shivered in disgust at the memory. "Don't remind me." Mark groaned. "Come on, let's just play Half Minute Heros." Without giving him a response, Glenn popped in the game and threw a controller at Mark.

"Hey, watch it! You coulda broke my glasses."

"You're such a nerd." The duo sat down and started playing. "Mark what the hell I wanted the red flag!" He grinned. "You snooze, you loose." Buttons were quickly tapped and sweat poured down their faces. Shouts of; "Go reset it!" "You piece of shit!" "How the hell are you so powerful?" resounded through Glenn's apartment.

"Ha!" Mark fist bumped the air. "Hear Hear!" The words on the screen appeared like normal. "It seems the true hero is... Mark!" The screen went black.

"... See that's proof right there I'm the true hero."

"Shut up."

Instead of the pixel time goddess appearing, a simple pixelated envelope with the words 'YOUR INVITED' below it.

"...What the fuck?"

* * *

LILY AND LARRY

"Lilith," The father and daughter stared each other down. Neither of them spoke, almost as if they were daring each other to speak. "Yes, dad?" Lily and Larry had been arguing for the past hour and a half over the ownership of a letter, who was addressed to 'L. CAUL' which could mean either of them.

"It's mine."

"No it belongs to both of us."

"Lilith it belongs to me!"

"Dad. It's. For. Both. Of. Us!"

The large male quickly dived at the letter and held it high in the air. "Dad, what the hell!?" A triumphant smirk was plastered on his face. "If you admit it's mine, I'll open it and read it!" He proclaimed. Lily sighed in defeat. "Fine, fine, just open the damn thing!" With a quick rip the top of the envelope Larry's eyes scanned the paper. "..." The letter fluttered to the floor. "...Lily," It was surprising he called her that instead of Lilith. "It appears we have been invited to a dinner at William Carvers home." He was oddly calm.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go take my pills."

* * *

DOUG AND CARLEY

The young IT Technician always thought the news reporter was pretty. It was a shame he was shy. "In other news..." Doug clenched the envelope and gulped. "I hope she says yes..." Doug had gotten the invite in the mail the other day and was immediately ecstatic. He was never invited to anything before! Not even his best friends birthday party...

"This is Carley, signing off." People rushed around, shutting of equipment and getting ready for whatever was next. "I can do it." Doug whispered under his breath. He quickly strode up to Carley and tapped her on the shoulder. "Mm?" They both came face to face. "Oh um- hi, Carley!" Carley gave Doug a strange look. "Oh um.. Hello Doug."

Doug really wanted some pie right now. "I was um, wondering, well... I got this invite to William Carvers dinner! And I was curious if you wanted to go...?" Carley furrowed her brows. Was she just asked out...? "...Sure, why not."

* * *

BEN

Ben sighed and twirled his pencil. Band practise was canceled, and Travis was at practise, so he was all alone. He didn't really have friends besides Travis, and Band was just a way to escape. "Loser!" Jenny threw a crumpled up piece of paper at his head. "Just a normal day in the daily life of Ben Paul..."

He swatted the paper away and began conducting his own imaginary orchestra. The teen never knew what he wanted to be, originally his plan was to became a musician but Travis told him it was a stupid dream.

"Dammit Travis..."

"BEN PAUL PLEASE REPORT TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE NOW."

"Oooooh!" Ben grunted. "What did Travis blame on me now...?" The tall teen got up from his seat, but not before getting hit with another piece of paper, and stalked towards the principals office. "Nyeh nyeh nyeh, my name is Travis and I blame EVERYTHING on Ben because it's always his fault! Nyeh!"

But much to Bens surprise, Travis nor the principal were there. "A letter came for you, I'm not sure why here, but it showed up." Hesitantly, Ben picked up the letter from the secretary and shuffled away to the bathroom. He plunked down on the toilet and slowly opened up the letter.

"I'm... Invited?"

* * *

**AN: Ta-da! Chapter two! I have a feeling I made some characters a bit to OOC- but I hope I did my best. You guys can ask who you want next, and you can guess who's the killer to if you want! **


	3. 5 More

ANDY AND DANNY

"So uh, can I shoot her yet?" A smacking noise resounded through the barn. "Aww come on Ma, I was only kiddin'." Brenda gave her son a look of disgust. "Now Danny, you know she's just pregnant. Don't go shootin' the poor thang!" The farm boy stuck out his tongue childishly and walked off, not before Brenda grabbed Charlotte away from him, that is. "The nerve of that boy, I swear."

The St. John dairy has always been a little... Odd. Well of course, it was your normal dairy, nothing much really. The looks on the family's faces, they were very unnerving to people.

"Hey Dan," Andy waved his brother over. "What is it, Andrew?" He grunted. "We got some pretty interestin' mail!" At the mention of mail, Danny perked up. "Thought no one writed to us anymore?"

"It's wrote, Danny."

"Answer the flippin' question."

"This ain't just no one, Danny. Have you ever heard of William Carver?"

Dark brows furrowed. "William Carver..." He repeated under his breath. "Yeah, I think I've heard of 'em. Your point?" Andy let out a low chuckle. It was one of his many unnerving traits. "This right here," He waved the envelope around. "Is an invite to some fancy ass dinner at his place. You know, those dinners that basically make you... Famous?"

The two brothers grinned and laughed. "Do we tell Ma?"

"Hell no."

* * *

OMID AND CHRISTA

"Okay but Christa, let me explain to you a thing." Christa groaned and batted away Omid's hand. "Omid, honey, we aren't going to that stupid dinner." The male teared up and started 'crying' into his sleeve. "You don't... You don't love me!" Their cat meowed in response.

"Remember the last time we went to some dinner? We almost got suckered in to some real estate bullshit."

"But Christa that was legit!"

"Legit my ass."

Omid stared his partner down, a simple staring contest between the two. "Christa, come ooon, it'll be fun! Look, we never go out anymore, I think this would be great for us!" Christa grunted. "Okay, you know what, fine. Don't go. I'm taking Sir Pufflton the 3rd as my date! Stay here and..." He sniffed. "Stay here and be a downer!" He started crying again.

Christa massaged her temples. "Shut up, hon." Should she really go? If she didn't, Omid would just start crying and 'run away'. The last time he did that, he got arrested for trespassing in some abandoned amusement park. "Fine, I'll go. Just stop crying." The man child stopped crying and began giggling like a school girl.

"Meow."

* * *

CHUCK/CHARLES

Bang! Metal against metal resounded through the overpass. An old man, possibly in his late 40's, early 50's, glared at the group of teenagers. "Stupid kids smokin' up my home.." The teenagers were playing the drums on a garbage can. "Don't got no rhythm.."

Smoke was in the air in his little home. Chuck was certainly thankful that he hid his stuff all over the place, buried, in garbage cans, etc. But the old man didn't know how to go about the situation, if he showed himself, he would get beaten up, and possibly killed.

He picked at a scab on his hand. "...Huh." Chuck grunted and shuffled away. "Time tah get ol' Betsy." Back to the teenagers, they were discussing a small envelope one of them got. "So the fuck do we do with this? Sell it on eBay?"

"Nah, the parties like, tomorrow. Wouldn't be worth it, get it?"

The others grunted in agreement. "Well fuck. Now what-" Chuck stood away from them and softly trailed his fingers over the shovel. "'Scuse me." The male with the envelope scoffed. "Piss off, old man."

"Seems to me you're in my home."

"Doesn't have your fucking name on it."

"Don't care. Go away."

"Whatcha gonna do, tell us some stupid ass stories and bore us to death?"

"No, but I did call the cops. Piss off." It was a shitty lie, but it might work. "Cops smops." But Chuck had always had a pinch of luck on his side. Sirens blared in the distance, and they were coming close, and fast. "Fuck dude I think he was serious," Chuck grinned. "'Course I was. Now get!"

The teenagers scattered and Chuck laughed. "Well, new record. Fifth time this month I've had to do that." An envelope caught his eye, it was the one the teenager was holding.

"...Yoink."

* * *

**AN: Welp! That took awhile. And yep, you read it there folks, the St. John's are in the story! My personal tumblr is now Akise (Hell yeah canon URL!) and if you wanna know how it's going, check in on there! See you next chapte. 3**


End file.
